my_little_pony_dla_ciebiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tina
thumb|400pxTina' (Pełne imię:Justyna)- '''Kucykowa wersja użytkowniczki Tina222 (''Justyna, to imię oznacza '''sprawiedliwość).Potrafi władać ogniem.' Zwana również: Tii, Sucha woda,dziwna i wariatka... Kucyk ma podobną osobowość do autorki. Połowa historii jest zmyślona. Kucyk ziemski (potwór) - 11 letnia klacz. 'Powstanie' Kucyk najpierw miał mieć na imię Justina, grzywa miała być brązowa, a oczy piwne. Znaczek miał stale się zmieniać, w zależności od tego, co kucyk robi w danym momencie, a sierść też była biała. Miała być też alicornem, ponieważ autorka nie mogła się zdecydować, jaka rasa bardziej jej odpowiada. Po długich przemyśleniach postanowiła, że kucyk będzie mieć żółtą grzywę z czerwoną pasemkom i będzie kucykiem ziemskim, a znaczek nadal miał się zmieniać. Grzywa nie pasowała do ulubionych kolorów autorki więc w końcu twórczyni zadecydowała aby kucyk miał błękitną grzywę, nazywał się Tina i mieć na stałe dwa różne znaczki przedstawiające jej dwa główne talenty - rysowanie i recytowanie, czyli ołówek i zapisana kartka. W końcu dodano jeszcze czarne kopyta i ucho. Minął rok i postanowiono aby ta klacz miała fioletowo-błękitną grzywę, bo tamte kolory za mocno raziły w oczy. Dodano też czerwoną rysę przechodzącą przez oko i czarny naszyjnik oraz odjęto jeden znaczek czyli ołówek i przerobiono drugi-płonąca kartka z napisami z której "wylatują słowa". 'Wygląd' Jest dość wysoka. Sierść ma białą, ale kopytka i uszy są czarne. Oczy mają barwę brązową i jedno jest większe od drugiego. Przez prawe oko przenika czerwona rysa. Grzywa jest niebieska, ale od góry ma odcienie fioletu. Ma grzywkę zasłaniającą jedno oko. Najpierw jest prosta a potem są takie ząbki. nikt nie może się z tym połapać xd. Jako swój uroczy znaczek ma płonącą kartkę z napisami z której "wylatują słowa". Nosi czarny naszyjnik. 'Osobowość' Na co dzień Tina jest pogodną klaczką. Kocha się uśmiechać i bawić z źrebakami, a nienawidzi kucyków, które traktują ją jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia. Jej myśli są bardzo skomplikowane. Klaczka jest nie do zniesienia, wydurnia się a inni mają już tego dosyć. Woli się wyróżniać niż być takim samym kucykiem jak inni. Boi się śmierci, a gdy ktoś mówi coś na ten temat, ona zaczyna płakać. Czasem, gdy ktoś z jej rodziny roni łzy ona się do niego "dołącza". Kiedy uderzy swoją mamę, psa lub przyjaciela też zaczyna płakać. Boi się wielu rzeczy, lecz ukrywa to przed innymi. Zwierzęta darzy ogromną miłością, zaś samej siebie nienawidzi. Uważa się za nienormalną i dziwną. Jest zła na kucyki, które źle traktują innych, stara się pomagać kucykom wokół. Nienawidzi też, gdy ktoś próbuje nią manipulować, lub gdy mówi jej, co ma robić. Posiada bezgraniczną wyobraźnię. Jest baaardzo leniwa, czasem nie ma ochoty na kompletnie nic. Przy komputerze potrafi siedzieć cały dzień. Nienawidzi się uczyć a tym bardziej matematykixD ja nie mam do niej talentu xD. Ceni kucyki niewidome i niepełnosprawne. Nie umie dostrzec w siebie dobrych cech i często swoją mamę i przyjaciółki, jakie to są te dobre cechy. Gdy zrobi coś złego wpada w szał i bardzo żałuje. Wtedy powtarza sobie "Jestem wariatką,jestem wariatką,jestem wariatką". ''Jeśli chce aby ktoś ją zostawił w spokoju, ten ktoś musi to zrobić albo dostanie w pysk. Tak na prawdę, to nigdy nikogo nie walnęła, a jeśli nawet kiedyś, to tylko dla żartu. Kocha spamować. Boi się czasami reakcji od strony innego kucyka. Nie umie lubić czegoś co inni uwielbiają. TY LÓNO!!!! BEZ CZCI I WIARY!!!!Jest też optymistką. Potrafi być sprawiedliwa, ale nie zbyt często. Ogólnie to mało jest takich spraw w których by taka była. 'Wyróżnione wady' '''Lenistwo - '''To jest w niej najgorsze. Nie chce jej się wychodzić na dwór z psem, nie chce odrabiać zadań domowych a w łóżku mogłaby leżeć cały czas. Na kompie gra prawie cały dzień, a jak przyjdzie ze szkoły to od razu siada na kompa. '''Nadwrażliwość-'''Ona jest wrażliwa w poszczególnych miejscach jak gardło czy kopyta i szyja. Gdy pije musi mieć coś zimnego nie może być zimne ani ciepłe. Jak ktoś dotyka jej kopyt odrazy krzyczy aby ją zostawiono BO TO JĄ GILA! tak samo jak szyja... '''Lęk-'''No...można powiedzieć, że niczego się nie boi ale tak na prawdę to prawdziwa strachajła. Gdy ma do kogoś przyjść po jakąś sprawę musi iść z mamą, bo boi się reakcji ze strony tego kucyka. Robaków boi się bardziej niż one jej jeśli chodzi o te duże jak np. pająki, karaluchy, żuki, chrząszcze itp. Moli i ćmy też się boi i to bardzo.... '''Nerwowość-'''Ta klacz bardzo łatwo się denerwuje. Choć by dlatego, że ma takie Alter-ego... '''Kłamliwość-'''Tina potrafi skłamać i nie raz to robiła aby ukryć np. straszną albo coś w tym stylu prawdę. Każdą przyjaciółkę okłamała może 1 lub 2 razy a swoją mamę nie raz. '''Nienormalność-'''Robi głupie miny,wydurnia się i szaleje' dopóki jej się to nie znudzi. 'Natrętna/marudna-'''Ona naprawdę taka jest i nikt na to nic nie poradzi. '''Płaczliwa-'''Często płacze. Jak chodziła do przedszkola lub 1 klasy to naprawdę często płakała. 'Wyróżnione zalety Radość-'Jej uśmiech na twarzy nigdy nie znika. Gdy czasami chodzi z mamą po ulicach lub do sklepu wydurnia się a inni na nią się gapią, ale Tina nie zwraca na to uwagi. '''Dobroć-'''Jest dobra dla dobrych kucyków i zwierząt '''Opiekuńcza-'''Stara się taka być i można powiedzieć, że taka jest. Opiekuje się tym co musi najlepiej jak potrafi. '''Tolerancyjna-'''Toleruje to co jest nietypowe np. inne zachowanie kucyków lub inny zwyczaj. Nie rozumie co jest śmieszne w tym, że ktoś ma zdeformowaną twarz. '''Czuła-'''Gdyby tak dobrze ją znać i chodzić z nią non stop to by się zobaczyło jaka jest czuła. Nie można tego tak zwyczajnie wyjaśnić. Poprostu jest BARDZO czuła i już. 'Historia thumb|left|Tak wyglądała gdy była mała c:Tina miała spokojne dzieciństwo. Uwielbiała chodzić do przedszkola. NAWET 'gdy pierwszy raz tam była i mama po nią przyszła zdziwiła się tym. Myślała, że zostanie tam na zawsze. tak przynajmniej mama mi mówiła xd Miała wiele przyjaciół. Urodziła się w Ponyville. 'Zdobycie znaczka Było to w jej urodziny. Czyli 7 maja w przedszkolu. Pani która ją uczyła ogłosiła konkurs recytatorski. Wybrała na to Tinę, która bardzo się cieszyła. Niby jako jedyna najbardziej wyraźnie mówiła. Tak przynajmniej mi mówiono xdNa scenie nie odczuwała takiego dużego stresu, ale był. Mówiła jakiś tam wierszyk. Po konkursie były ogłoszone wyniki. Tina zajęła pierwsze miejsce. Wtedy tak się ucieszyła, że zaczęła skakać co chwilę. Poczuła, że coś ma na boku. Spojrzała tam u zobaczyła znaczek! Kartkę z napisami z której "wylatywały słowa". Miała podwójne szczęście. Następnego dnia gdy poszła zadowolona do przedszkola zobaczyła, że wszystkie kucyki patrzą się na nią z zazdrością. Zaczęły ją wyzywać. Tina płakała w kącie i była zła na siebie i na kucyki. Jeden z nich podszedł do Tiny i zaczął denerwować. Tina wstała już kąpletnie wściekła i udeżyła kopytkiem w twarz kucyka,który padł na ziemię i nie patrzał na białą klacz. Był wyraźnie przestraszony. Wszystcy patrzeli się na nią z szokiem. Tina spojrzała do maleńkiego zabawkowego lusterka i wiedziała o co chodzi. Była...inna. thumb|Znaczek Jej pysyk był bardziej podobny do Celestii. Oczy czerwone a w nich smocze czarne wąskie źrenice. Grzywa czarna opadająca na twarz. Sierść szara. Z buzi wystawały ostre zęby z których kapała krew. Spojrzała na swoje kopytka. Były jakby umaczane we krwi. Wokół unosił się ogień. Znowu spojrzała na kucyki i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Potem złość minęła i stała się spowdotem sobą. Płakała i wybiegła z przedszkola. Spojrzała na swój bok. Teraz kartka płonęła. Wykończona dotarła do domu nie mówiąc nic mamie. Powiedziała tylko, że skrócili pobyt w przedszkolu, a ona chciała sama iść do domu. 'Spotkanie z Discord'em.' Było to w słoneczny dzień... C.D.N. 'Zajęcia' Rysowanie Uwielbia rysować. Robi to w każdej wolnej chwili. Robi to najczęściej wieczorem, bo wtedy bardziej jej wychodzi. Recytacja Gdy nie ma co robić i nie chce rysować recytuje wiersze. Wczuwa się w to i robi dziwne miny. Malowanie farbami Czasami gdy coś narysuje nie koloruje tego kredkami a farbami. Czasami malowanie lepiej jej wychodzi od rysowania. Czytanie Nie czyta ona codziennie tak jak Twilight. Robi to gdy chce i ma czas. Czasami też trzeba ją zmuszać aby zaczęła czytać. Wymyślanie Tina bardzo lubi wymyślać bardzo dużo rzeczy. Opowiadania i inne rzeczy. Ona ma bardzo dużą wyobraźnię. do tych krwawych rzeczy najbardziej xd 'Zwierzaki' Pies Rocki moja kochana psiunia! <3 Tina ma pieska o imieniu Rocki (Roki). Jest on czarno-biały i ma 15 lat ludzkich. To bardzo stary psiak ale ona bardzo, bardzo go kocha. Zdarza jej się nie wyjść z nim na dwór. Jest on średniej wysokości.Codziennie śpi. Czasami na dworze sobie biega. thumb|left Świnka Morska (Rozedka Albinos) Albinos Ta świnka morska jest samcem. Tina bardzo go lubi. Jest bardzo sprytny i mądry,jednak jeszcze zbyt nieśmiały. Ma 6 miesięcy. 'Przyjaciele' Rainbow Dash ''-'' '''Na pierwszy rzut oka wyjadę się, że w ogóle się nie lubią. Jednak tak nie jest. Fakt, że czasami Rainbow nazywa Tinę beksą, ale gdy ta się wydrze na cały głos Dash nie wie co robić. Tina jest zafascynowana tym jak RD szybko lata i ta tęcza *Q*. '''Fluttershy '- '''Tina jest dla niej naprawdę dobra tak samo jak Fluttershy dla niej. Mówią sobie razem o zwierzętach i takie tam. Tina umie ją pocieszyć. '''Pinkie Pie' '-'''One są baaardzo do siebie podobne. Tina nie umie robić babeczek, ale pomaga Pinkie robić imprezy. Obie szaleją. Obie są bardzo natrętne. 'Wrogowie' '''Applejack'-Tina lubi jej jabłka, ale nienawidzi jej. Często się kłócą. 'Jej opinie na temat księżniczek.' 'NAJLEPSZA KSIEŻNICZKA CELESTIA' Uważa, że jest najlepsza. Szaleje przy niej jak Pinkie Pie na imprezach HOHOHOHHO. Władczyni pozwoliła nawet jej mówić do siebie "Dzień dobry ciociu Celestio"''HAHAHAHAHA!!! ŁYSOOOO?!. Są sobie bardzo bliskie. Rozmawiają ze sobą jak tylko mogą. Tina często jedzie do Canterlotu by się z nią zobaczyć. 'Najgorsza ksieżniczka luna. Wszyscy ją uwielbiają, ale ona nie. Raz gdy NIECHCĄCY nadepnęła jej na ogon i luna wpadła buzią do zielonej puszki z farbą, Tina się trochę śmiała a luna krzyczała na nią. Od tamtej pory Tina nie oddaje jej czci uważa ją za najgorszą. Lubi tylko złą wersję Luny. Nightmare moon. AWESOME '''Dobra Księżniczka Cadence Nie widuje jej często, ale lubi. Cadence jest dla niej dobra jak dla każdego kucyka. Więc na co Tii (Tina) ma na nią narzekać? 'Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle' Kródko mówiąc pisząc nienawidzi jej. Uważa, że nie zasługuje na bycie księżniczką. A co z resztą? Ona będzie wiecznie żyć a jej przyjaciółki się zestarzeją i umrą. TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!!! 'Jedzenie' Lubi: Ogórki kiszone,konserwowe. Chleb,szynka,ryż,płatki,musli (zjadła raz całą paczkę jednego dnia),ziemniaki,truskawki,maliny,śliwki,jabłka,wiśnie,cytrynę (z cukrem) ogólnie to wszystko lubi...prawie... Nie lubi: Pomidorów,sałaty,szczypiorku,kapusty,rosołu (robi jej się po tym niedobrze), i inne zielone rzeczy i takie tam... 'Kryształowe Królestwo.'To wymyśliłam z nudów ;/ C.D.N. 'Na pół Alter-ego' thumb|left'Tina jest potworem wielkości Królowej Chrysalis. W historii jest to opisane jak wygląda. Zamienia się w tę straszną postać gdy jest bardzo zdenerwowana lub gdy ktoś ją prosi w jakimś momencie. Nienawidzi tej postaci no, ale cóż. Natura ją tym obdażyła. Wtedy potrafi wyśmieniście posługiwać się ogniem. Jest chamska i podła w tej postaci. Nie potrafi jeszcze tego kontrolować, ale się uczy. 'Sny Najwięcej ma tych dziwnych snów. Nie pamięta takiego bardzo ostrego koszmaru, ale miała. Napewno. Czasami ma takie bardzo dla niej straszne, ale nie umie tego wytłumaczyć i dlatego dla innych są śmieszne. Najczęściej mówi to tak: ,,Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, ale patrzę w róg ściany i widzę takie coś bardzo maleńkiego. W jakimś momencie to zaczyna się szybko powiększać i robić takie ostre i szorstkie, że mam dreszcze." Inna wersja tego'':'' ,,Hm...jest coś bardzo i to bardzo chudego i od środka do góry to zaczyna się robić baaardzo grube. Albo ogólnie jest najpierw chude a potem bardzo szybko się robi grube." 'Wiem to nie ma żadnego sensu, ale ja tak mam... :'D'' '''Ostatni dziwny sen: ,,Bawiłam się z przyjaciółmi i baaardzo nie chciałam iść do szkoły. W jakimś momecie złamałam sobie kopyto. Byłam szczęśliwa z tego, bo nie mogłam iść do tej okropnej budy... .Byłam w łóżku i te kopyto w gipsie w ogóle mnie nie bolało i robiłam przedziwne pozy i grałam na telefonie. Mama do mnie przychodzi i mówi, że idziemy do szkoły. To ja wstaje ubieram się i biorę ze sobą telefon i idę z mamą. Przed szkołą mama powiedziała, że odrazu idziemy, ale ja nie poszłam tylko weszłam do szkoły na w-f. Ćwiczyłam i w pewnym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Przestraszyłam się i wybiegłam z szkoły. Byłam już na zewnątrz i szukałam mamy. Pobiegłam gdzieś gdzie była duża kałuża i telefon mi gdzieś wokół tego spadł. ' ''Spojrzałam w jedną z kałuż i tam było bardzo wychudzone kopyto. Później się obudziłam ."'' 'Tina jako człowiek' Ma wtedy fioletową, krótką sukienkę, która w pasie jest związana w czarny pasek. Buty są fioletowe z czerwonymi kokardkami. Ma czarno-białą opaskę z kokardką. 'Fobie' *'entomofobia''' - lęk przed owadami Tina boi się tych dużych owadów. *'brontofobia' - lęk przed burzą Boi się nich czasami,ale tylko gdy są mocne i głośne. *'kancerofobia' - lęk przed zachorowaniem na raka i tak chyba ma raka mózgu ;-; *'tanatofobia' - lęk przed śmiercią Ona nie wie jak to jest, ale czasami mówi, że chce umrzeć. *'awiofobia' - lęk przed lataniem samolotem Nigdy nie poleci,bo boi się, że samolot się rozbije. *'Apifobia'- strach przed pszczołami. Panikuje gdy widzi je. *'Atazagorafobia'- strach przed zapominaniem, byciem zapomnianym lub ignorowanym. Tina musi być w centrum uwagi inaczej popadnie w depresję. *'Batofobia'- strach przed wieżowcami Stoi przed wieżowcem i w głowie się jej kręci. *'Didaskaleinofobia'- lęk przed szkołą. Najlepiej by do niej nie poszła przez debili. *'Hippopotomonstroseskuipedaliofobia'-strach przed długimi słowami. Trudno jej to wymówić. *'Jatrofobia'- strach przed lekarzami/wizytą u lekarza. Boi się, że będzie mieć robioną operację lub zastrzyki. *'Mottefobia'- lęk przed ćmami. Panikuje gdy je widzi. *'Scoleciphobia'- strach przed robakami. Tych dużych się boi. *'Tomofobia'- strach przed operacjami, zabiegami chirurgicznymi. Parz góra. 'Co uwielbia a co nienawidzi.' Uwielbia: Ona ogółem uwielbia wszystko co żywe. Najbardziej zwierzęta. Dla niej to jak cząstka jej''' ży'c'ia.' Na kompie ogólnie to nie gra w gry, ale jak jest jakaś przygodowa lub platformówka to musi w nią zagrać'. Lubi też bardzo dużo jeść i o dziwo nic jej nie jest. Kocha poprostu, kocha książki o zwierzętach i takie wzruszające dramaty. Tak samo filmy. Kocha CreepyPasty. Jednak zrobiły z jej mózgu marmoladę. C.D.N. Nienawidzi: 'Na pewno nienawidzi nic głośnego. '''Co dziwne nie lubi też swojego natchnienia oraz telefonu. Wszystkie DUŻE robale,owady powodują, że ma dreszcze. C.D.N. no to na tyle xD 'Ciekawostki *Tina ma alergię na zapach pojazdów oraz niektórych chemicznych rzeczy chce jej się wymiotować. *Jest jednym z nie wielu kucyków które mają 2 znaczki. *Lubi smak krwi... *Jest największą fanką Księżniczki Celestii. *UWIELBIA ważki <3nie raz miałam na ręku >w< *Pomimo, że ma 11 lat nadal bawi się zabawkami. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 maja. *Często mówi do siebie. Nawet kłóci się sama ze sobą. *Wbiła by siekierę w głowę kucyka który znęca się nad zwierzętami. *Kiedyś głaskała szopa. *Nie boi się węży. *Potrafi wymyśleć wiele rzeczy na raz. 'Cytaty' ,,Nienawidze tych "fląse-madąse"! Ile można w to grać?!"-W szkole. ,,Zazdrość Twilight! Może i nie jestem uczennicą Celestii, ale pozwoliła mi do siebie mówić "ciociu" HAHAHA"-Do Twilight. ,,Och Fluttershy...nie masz się czym martwić"-Do Fluttershy ,,Tak! Pinkie! Robimy imprezę!"-Do Pinkie. ,,Rainbow...możesz zrobić Tęczowy Grom? PLOOOSIĘ"-Do Rainbow. ,,Wiem Rarity, że nie mam poczucia "mody""-Do Rarity. ,,Grr...Applejack...nienawidzę cię..."-Do Applejack. ,,Celestio...ja...ja...TAK BARDZO CIĘ KOFFAM!"-Do Celestii. ,,Um...mogę poprosić o te mandarynki? tylko pięć..."-Do ogiera na straganie. ,,Czo? Ja nycz nje fjem"-Inny język. ,,Proszę...niech ktoś mnie zabije...mówię poważnie..."-Sama do siebie. '',,ZGINIESZ!!!"-''Podczas bycia potworem. Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki ziemnskie Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Ponyfikcje Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem